1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver for an audiometer and an audiometer, which are used in an audiometric test.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A receiver for an audiometer has uneven characteristics and requires calibration when connected to an audiometer.
In a conventional calibration method, it is known that the audiometer and its receiver are regarded as a pair of systems which are not interchangeable, their serial numbers are controlled in pairs, and their calibration information is stored in a memory which is provided in the audiometer. The audiometer outputs calibrated sound pressure from the receiver for the audiometer (hereinafter referred to as “audiometer receiver”) by outputting the driving voltage based on the calibration information stored in the memory.
In the case where the audiometer receiver is replaced by a substitute receiver or a new receiver due to failure, the substitute or new audiometer receiver is connected to an audiometer body, wherein the audiometer body is calibrated. The calibration is carried out by a method whereby a qualified person brings calibration jigs into an audiometric test room or the like where the audiometer is installed or by a method of bringing the audiometer into a factory of the audiometer manufacturer.
However, conducting calibration at a medical site becomes a burden to a hospital and a manufacturer because it is difficult to secure the time and place for the calibration. Further, in the case where the audiometer is brought into the manufacturer's factory for the calibration, an audiometric test can not be carried out while the audiometer is taken away from the hospital. In this case, a patient may be forced to change his examination date or the hospital may be required to carry out the audiometric test using a substitute audiometer of which the operation is unfamiliar even to a qualified person. Thus, the calibration at the manufacturer's factory also becomes a burden to the patient and the hospital.